1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container comprising a wall, a bottom, a top opening with a peripheral rim and a lid adapted to engage the peripheral rim of the top opening in a sealing manner in a closed position of the lid on the container, the peripheral rim of the top opening being provided with a fluid collecting lip extending in an upward and radially outwards direction, the fluid collecting lip being provided with a lower locking recess, the lid being provided with a peripheral, radially outwards protruding locking edge adapted to wipe at least a part of the fluid collecting lip during insertion of the lid into the top opening, the radially outwards protruding locking edge of the lid engaging the locking recess of the fluid collecting lip in the closed position of the lid on the container, the lid being provided with a peripheral flange adapted to cover the fluid collecting lip in the closed position of the lid on the container.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,604 discloses a lid for a container having an inner rim extending around the top of a side wall. The lid includes a substantially flat central portion, a trough-shaped edge portion comprising a rigid inner wall and an outer wall connected by a bridge element, and a sealing ring on the outer wall for sealingly engaging the inner rim of the container. When stopping pouring from this container, residues of a fluid content may run down the outside of the side wall of the container.
DE-U-8 908 076 similarly discloses a lid for a container, including a substantially flat central portion and a trough-shaped edge portion. This container may have the same disadvantage of residues running down the outside of the container wall.
GB-A-2 152 913 discloses a container lid having a dependent side wall portion at the periphery of its circular centre panel, with one or more deformable annular fins on its outer surface. These fins form an interference fit with a corresponding portion of a container fitted with the lid by deforming and so producing an air-tight and liquid-tight seal. The underside of the lid is provided with a recess in which a tool, such as a screwdriver, may be inserted for opening the lid. An annular lip extending radially out from the outside of the container wall has a spout-formed cross-section and is provided with an enlarged edge portion over which fluid will flow when pouring from the container. Residues may drip from this enlarged edge portion, thereby polluting the outside of the container wall.